


Elements combined

by orphan_account



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After moving in to their new home for about a month, Cole and Zane decide they should finally go to the next level. The two have never really tried anything sex wise, and would like to do something new and exciting.





	Elements combined

Cole held Zane in his arms, happy that they didn't have to deal with any enemies for about a month. Everything was peaceful. It was amazing. The two were watching TV shows and weren't really paying any attention. They just focused on how they felt in each other's embrace. Zane was basically sitting on Cole's lap on the couch and Cole brought his face to Zane's neck, giving it gentle kisses and running his fingers through Zane’s sensitive scalp. Zane sighed happily and closed his beautiful icy blue eyes. He spoke gently, ” Cole, ” ” Yes Zane?” ” I believe that one day you will make my heart explode.” Cole actually got nervous, ” If you're overheating I can stop-” Zane chuckled, ” What I mean to say is that you make me feel very warm inside. ” Cole smiled, ” Really? Well then, how does this make you feel?” Cole started to very gently bite Zane’s neck, trying to make sure he doesn't hurt him. Zane sighed again, but it was slightly annoyed, ” You don't have to be this gentle, if it hurts, I'll let you know.” Cole was happy to hear that, so he started to bite a little harder, causing Zane to breathe just a little bit faster, and a blush ( Which is literally just a light in his face) to appear. It turned Cole on to see him like that. To him, Zane was perfect. Everything he’d ever wanted or needed in someone. And seeing him like this? It was amazing. Not really paying attention, Cole accidentally bit too hard on Zane’s neck, causing him to yelp in surprise, ” C-cole! ” Cole jumped and started to apologize, ” Oh my goodness, Zane, I am so sorry, I didn't m-” ” Bedroom.” Zane demanded. Cole was shocked at Zane’s sudden change in voice. It was deeper and just. Different. ”Uh...Did-did I trigger something? Did I accidentally flip a switch or something?” Zane sighed and stood up, looking at Cole in the eyes, but Zane’s eyes were darker. Like a really deep blue, Cole had seen them before, the last time he and Zane had done something in the bedroom. It was Zane’s sign of being turned on. ” Woah...I didn't know you were into that kind of thing- Woah!” Zane had picked up Cole at the end of his sentence and carried him all the way to their shared room. Once in there, Zane carefully put Cole on the bed. He looked at Cole again in the eyes, and he seemed kind of worried. Cole sat up and hugged Zane. ” Hey, it's whatever you want to do. I'm not complaining. You can top if you want, I don't mind. I've got some stuff in the closet if you wanna do anything-I don't know, new? Zane smiled, ” It's just, I want to do new things, but I don't know how....How about you take the lead? You were always better at that than me.” Cole hugged Zane tighter, and then let go, ” Okay. But you gotta let go first.” Zane complied, and let go of Cole. Cole then picked up his boyfriend and placed him on the bed laying down. ” Now just wait here while I go get some things...” Zane nodded, and while Cole went over to the closet, Zane tried to make things easier for both of them by taking off his clothes, just leaving him in his boxers. He opened his chest panel and just sat there, really excited about what was to come. Cole came back with a bunch of things in his arms and was really shocked to see Zane without clothes on and with his chest already opened. ”Damn, you're eager.” He smirked. Zane chuckled, ” I believe it would make your job easier.” ” Yet you didn't take off your boxers...” ” I thought you would want to take them off yourself when the time is right.” Cole smirked, ” True. Alright, now lets get on to business!” He placed everything in his arms onto the bed. Some things they would definitely use, some were a maybe, some were a probably not. Cole grabbed some ribbon, and tied it around Zane’s wrists, he then tied his wrists to the middle of the bed frame, causing his arms to be elevated. ” Tell me if it gets uncomfortable, okay baby?” Zane nodded, ” Of course.” Cole then got two other strips of ribbon and used them to tie Zane’s legs to the ends of the bed. When he was done, Cole looked at all of Zane, and it really turned him on more. ” I sense your body temperature rising? Is this turning you on, Cole?” Cole let out a breathy ”Yes.” Cole got onto the bed and towards Zane’s open chest. He began to mess around in Zane’s wires, causing him to take sharp intakes of breath. Cole really liked what he heard, but he wanted to hear more. Much more. He found some wires that could be plugged in and started to unplug and replug them, now this caused Zane to actually moan.” U-ugh! Cole! Do that again!” Cole did as asked, but a bit more roughly, making Zane jump up, but only to be met with the reality that he couldn't really move anywhere. Cole smirked and went past those wires to see some more hidden wires, along with some controls for Zane’s senses. Now he was really going to have some fun. He saw some of the labels on the senses and brought Sensitivity and Lust to it's maximum level. Zane gasped, ” Hey! Don't touch tho-oh~” He moaned when Cole started to rub on the more hidden wires. ”Ohhh~Cole~Don’t stop~” ” Gladly.” Cole started to rub the wires more roughly with one hand while unplugging wires and replugging them with the other. Zane’s body started to get warmer, and he started to get much more jumpy with every touch. His moans started to get louder until Cole couldn't take it anymore. He was hard as hell, and he was sure Zane was too. So, all of a sudden, Cole stopped. Zane started panting. ” Why...Why did you stop?” He managed to say. Cole didn't answer, instead, he started to untie Zane, once done, he took off Zane’s boxers and Zane”s dick sprang out like it had a mind of its own. You know what? It probably did. But Cole wasn't going to just ask that, well, not right now. Maybe tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. Cole mentally smacked himself and started to focus on the task at hand. He grabbed Zane’s dick and put it in his mouth, feeling how cold it was, and it was actually pretty warm considering how cold it normally is. Cole started to suck on it, hard. And the reaction he got from Zane was perfect. He started to grip the sheets and he was breathing really fast. His moans were loud and adorable. ” Cole...Ugh! You're really good at this...AH~” Cole hummed in approval, causing Zane to jump up slightly. His eyes were still dark blue, but his voice had gotten more high pitched. It was hot. Cole loved it. He could probably cum just from the sight of Zane like this, to him, this was heaven. Zane jumped up more violently than before, a sign he was close. Cole reached into Zane’s still open chest panel and started to rub the wires inside while he sucked Zane off. He dugd it. ” Oh goodness! C-Cole! I'm! I'm!~” Literal sparks flew from Zane’s chest, and he screamed out Cole’s name. Cole stopped and let Zane relax. He started to pant really heavily and Cole was proud to be the only one to make him feel this way. He closed Zane’s chest and put his boxers back on his cool body. He went up to his cheek and gave it a kiss. ” I love you~” ” I...Love you...too.” Cole got into bed with Zane and cuddled up to him. After about ten minutes, Zane had calmed down and looked Cole into the eyes. ” Watcha up to frosty?” Cole asked him. Zane smirked and shocked Cole by shoving his hand down Cole’s pants. ” Woah!” He yelped. Zane whispered into Cole’s ear as he started to jerk him off, ” I'm not going to leave you hanging like that~” Cole moaned silently. Zane nibbled at Cole’s ear and started to leave bite marks and hickeys all over his neck. Cole started to moan a little louder, ” Y-you don't have to do ThIs!~ Unngh~~~” Zane smirked into Cole’s neck, ” But you're really enjoying yourself, love. Just let it happen. Feel. ” Cole moaned at Zane’s words. ” F-fuck Zane! C...can you?” ”Yes, love?” ” Can you go a little faster?” ” Of course.” Zane started to go faster, and Cole was seeing stars. ” Zane...I'm about to....” He put his face into Zane’s neck and moaned really loudly as he orgasmed. ” MMMM~!” Zane took his hand out of Cole’s pants and helped him walk to the bathroom so they could get cleaned up. Afterward, Zane tucked Cole into bed and cleaned everything up for him. He turned off the lights and cuddled up next to Cole in the bed. He was really happy. His eyes turned normal and his voice was once again gentle as he spoke to Cole for the last time of the night. ” I love you. So much. Have sweet dreams, love.” Cole smirked, ” I thought we just had one.” Zane sighed and hugged Cole highly, ” You need your sleep.” Cole relaxed and closed his eyes, Zane’s body cooling them both down and comforting them into a nice, peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have never written smut before and I hope it didn't suck balls. If people actually like this I'll write more. I'll even take requests! I hope you enjoyed this, and if you didn't please tell me what I can do to make it better next time, think you! Have a nice life!


End file.
